


【McTracer/麦猎】Mark. 标记

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: Lover's name means a connection to each other. FanFiction for "I love you" festival in China.“麦克雷把爱人的名字刻上子弹，写进心脏，烙入灵魂。”献给麦猎，520快乐。
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Jesse McCree/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Kudos: 2





	【McTracer/麦猎】Mark. 标记

“怎么了，我的英国甜心？”

奥克斯顿趴在麦克雷身上，用头将他手里的书推开，用手弹着麦克雷胸前的汗毛，小腹紧贴着他的下体，似乎故意扭动让他身体的某个部位立了起来。

“倒不如说你还装模作样地在看书吧？”奥克斯顿笑眯眯地调戏自己的男人，手伸向麦克雷的敏感地带，稍用力地抓了一把。

今天不会又要被占上风了吧？麦克雷刚把书放到一边，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，奥克斯顿就马上坐了上来，一副今天要将牛仔吃干抹净的样子。

“啊，你喝醉了啊。”麦克雷闻到空气里的酒精味，好像发现了什么不得了的事情一样，他笑着也坐起身来。“莉娜人小家伙一只就算了，就连酒量也这么差？”

因为喝酒奥克斯顿的脸本身就染了红晕，被麦克雷这么故意一嘲讽，更是涨红了脸。他偏偏喜欢驯服满脸怒意的女朋友，试试上麦克雷经常在他自己奇怪的性癖上翻车，但是谁不爱小野猫呢？

不过麦克雷总觉得是自己被奥克斯顿给驯服了才对。

“杰——”

他亲了上去，阻截她未说完的音节。

“我猜……你也就敢嘴上调侃调侃我了，my boy?”奥克斯顿扯了扯麦克雷的胡子，捧着他的脸，在嘴唇上好好落下一个吻，她开玩笑地说：“要让一个英国人来教你怎么接吻吗？”

“我以前还拿过接吻比赛的冠军呢，不知道是谁之前被我亲得喘不过气来着？”

“你在质疑我的肺活量吗？”奥克斯顿故意吐一口气扑在麦克雷脸上。

“怎么会呢……”他笑呵呵地收下那扑面而来的酒味，敲了敲她的头，“你在我心里可是永远闪闪发光的。”

奥克斯顿不得不承认，这男人偶尔认真起来的确很有魅力，她以前从没想过枕边人会是一位听命于暗影守望的亡命之徒。她看着麦克雷，只觉得此刻是最幸福的时光，正如她渴求世界和平那样想要将当下永久地留存下来，只要有他在，她就不会再担心自己迷失在时间的洪流之中了。因为她将要跨越的那些时间点里，都会有个打着哈欠的牛仔等待她的到来。

我爱你。她的脑子里只剩下这句话。

麦克雷点着奥克斯顿的鼻尖，笑着轻唤一声“莉娜”。他的手下移，粗糙的指腹摩挲着她的皮肤，最后停在奥克斯顿的嘴唇上，她噤了声，眨眨眼睛看着麦克雷，强忍住把他按到强吻的冲动，他的眼角挂着笑意，似乎醉酒的人不是奥克斯顿而是他才对，他说：“莉娜。”

“莉娜。”男人的手继续下移，轻轻按在女人的喉咙上。

他的食指落在她的锁骨上，随之而来的另一声“莉娜”。

他缓缓滑至女人的乳房，指尖触着她的乳峰，耳边传来女孩轻微的哼声。

他说：“莉娜。”

他唤着爱人的名字，不是要将它写进自己的记忆，因为记忆会褪去，回忆会淡忘，他就是如此简单地唤着她的名字。这一声“莉娜”是在说“你是我的安息处”，那一声“莉娜”是在说“你真美”，而下一句“莉娜”意味着“我渴求你”……他只是如此简单地唤着她的名字，却又替代了千言万语都诉说不尽的情绪。

他看着她的眼睛，又从她的眼睛里看见他自己，他只想着将自己嵌进她——嵌进去，不论是肉体上。还是灵魂上。

麦克雷把爱人的名字刻上子弹，写进心脏，烙入灵魂。

亲吻声、呼唤声、喘息声、交合声交织在一起，他的声音渐微，开始变得模糊不清，不知是性事还是情感使他失控。麦克雷的脑子此刻的确是有些昏沉的，奥克斯顿双眸里的水雾似乎也将他遮了去，他除了眼前的人不能再将视线移到别处，也被动地放弃了思考的能力。他的思绪已经够乱了，又好像从未像现在这样清晰——爱情总是如此复杂的。

他发现奥克斯顿主动吻了上来，不同于往常带有情欲的亲吻，她点了点麦克雷的唇，吻上了他双肩上的疤痕。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，喘息声仍然浮在耳畔，奥克斯顿亲吻着那些代表着过去的伤痕，喘息间她带着哭腔叫杰西的名字，又吻得更深，她在亲吻爱人的荣誉与苦楚，又似乎透过伤痕亲吻了他的灵魂。

她又回来吻麦克雷的唇，撬开他的牙齿勾住舌，将酒味从舌尖传给了他。

“杰西……”她说着，热息扑在麦克雷颈间。

麦克雷的左手突然搂住了她的腰——做爱时他从不拿这只手碰莉娜裸露的皮肤，生怕冰冷的金属会使她受凉，他也不愿意让火热的性爱被一只铁手搅了局。他几乎是下意识地将莉娜往自己的怀里按，而她似乎也没有对这只义肢的参与表达什么不满，反而因为姿势的调整让下体插入得更深而发出几声舒适的哼叫。

这个姿势使他们心贴着心，他们相互聆听着对方的心跳声，两个心脏都在向着对方疯狂地跳动。

“你在哭，亲爱的。”他们凑得是那样近，麦克雷发现了莉娜眼里闪烁的泪光，那是他的杰作。他没有为她拭去眼泪，而是搂紧了她，动作变得更加用力，他凑到莉娜的耳边，声音低沉得含糊不清。

“今晚就为我哭吧。”

莉娜半天才吃力地挤出一句。

“你今天似乎变得更混蛋了。”

“恩……我本来就是个混蛋。”

而一切声音都在彻底噤声前那一瞬间消失殆尽。

两个人都能清楚地听见那句从喉中滑出的短句。声音如同呼吸那样轻，若不是还留有辨认自己声音的意识，麦克雷甚至不会回过神来。

“我刚才说了什么吗？我的小南瓜。”麦克雷亲吻莉娜的脸颊，舔舐去未干的泪痕。他今晚似乎太过分了，只是……他也不知道为什么。

“你说，”莉娜故意去咬了他的嘴唇，她能感受到那炽热的情感，“你说你爱我。杰西，你说你爱我。”

“恩。”麦克雷双眉一弯，使力把莉娜放倒在床上，扣上她的手。

“我非常爱你。”

看来自己今晚还可以再过分些。

[完]


End file.
